A Walk to Angel Island
by CartoonCaster21
Summary: Sequel to "A Walk in the Rain". Sonic wants to introduce his new baby bro to his friends, and today seems like a great day to do so. Choosing his closes, Sonic takes Tails on a walk to meet a certain echidna. Surprising character mention!


**Hey everyone! Alright, so this is a sequel to my oneshot "A Walk in the Rain". I'd like to thank Mara360, Charmyxcream14, HealingHearts24, Mya Latti, sonictailsbros, Kitty in Boots, EmmiBrook, SmurfyFriend, Guest, chips and ice-cream, peachy author, and RWthefan. Thanks you guys for those kind and inspiring words and for also being the first readers to review my very first Sonic story and I hope this will be enjoyed just as the first one was. ^^**

**A Walk to Angel Island**

The morning sun climbed over the hills of the Mystic Ruins, bathing the planet below in its golden warmth. The dawn had broken in, indicated the new day had started. The rays of the sun slipped through a pair of light curtains that draped over the window, failing to block out the light. Nature wouldn't be beat, finding its way to awake the inhabitants and remind them that the day had begun.

Not far away from the civilization stood a small cottage-like house in the Mystic Ruins. Sonic, a young nine-year-old hedgehog, turned over under the covers in his bed to try and escape the beam of light that was sinking through his curtains, but stopped realising that something was in his way, preventing him from turning all the way over. Opening his tired emerald green eyes, Sonic found the problem. At first, he thought it was a pillow, but it wasn't. It appeared to be a young fox. Confused for a moment, all the memories suddenly came flooding back into his mind by yesterday, returning from his run. He had been running, gotten caught in the rain, then discovering the baby kitsune, taking him in. Sonic sat up groggily, yawning as he stretched out his arms, careful not to disturb the baby fox that still peacefully slept next to him. Beginning to squirm out of bed, Sonic remembered an interesting fact he'd learned of the small kit yesterday…a kitsune was a fox with more than one tail…

Gingerly, Sonic removed the covers as he slipped out of bed, and to be able to see if he was remembering correctly. The fox cub indeed had two tails; one covered him like a blanket under the cover Sonic provided, and the other being used as a pillow on top of Sonic's pillow. Questioning why the cub was in this position, Sonic remembered how the fox was used to sleeping outside and was probably used to this sleeping position. Sonic was not one to bicker too much as he fully covered the baby fox with the covers once more, then making his way out of the room, having the door left open only an inch.

Once free from the mess of the covers, Sonic walked down the narrow hallway of his house. Yes, _his _house. Sonic had been on his own for some time now and had gotten used to the silence, but this was just the morning silence as Sonic usually had his friends visiting him and then the silence was no more but just a morning routine.

Entering the kitchen, it was then the young hedgehog realised that he wasn't the only one living in this house anymore. Things will defiantly become louder now with a baby in the house, and Sonic will have to now get double-everything. Including another room as at the moment, the fox had spent the night in Sonic's room. In fact, unintentionally, Sonic began to think about all the items babies needed and noticed he had to go shopping. For the room, there was a guest room that Sonic's friend, Knuckles sometimes used. He supposed that could become Tails' new room, but he needed to baby-proof it first.

Opening the fridge, Sonic began to dig around looking for what he could use to make breakfast with. He laid his eyes on the milk. _Hmm…don't babies like milk? I should warm some up. What else to babies eat? _Sonic pulled the milk out, standing up and looking towards the table that sat in the centre of the kitchen. Up on the table was a bowl of fruit that Amy, another friend of Sonic's, had brought over just two days ago. Sonic walked over to the table and picked up an apple from the variety of fruit. Did babies eat apples? No, it was too hard for them. Placing the apple back, Sonic instead chose the banana, finding it to be a much softer fruit. Pouring the milk into a cup and placing it into the microwave, Sonic began to cut the banana and placing the pieces into a bowl. Once that was done, Sonic put in some toast in the toaster for himself. _I seriously need to take lessons on babies after this, _Sonic thought.

"…Sonic…?" a childlike voice asked. Sonic turned over, spotting Tails standing in the hallway before the kitchen. Sonic smirked, Tails was dressed in a shirt that was clearly too long for him. See, yesterday, after returning home with the fox, Sonic had run a bath for the child to get cleaned up. He removed his unclean gloves to be washed and his socks that were nothing more than trash. The diaper had also been disposed of, replaced by a cloth for now. For pyjamas, Sonic gave Tails an old shirt of his, but it was still too long for him, but it was better than the first shirt he'd tried on that caused the kit to slip. At least you could see his feet in this shirt.

"Hey buddy! I got some breakfast ready. Ya like milk, right?"

Tails smiled, nodding shyly in response. Sonic walked over and lifted Tails onto a chair that held two fluffy pillows that originally sat on the couch in the living room. After Tails' bath yesterday, Sonic prepared a soup for dinner, but quickly noticed how Tails couldn't even reach over to the table yet, so Sonic got two pillows for him to sit on until he grew into the chair.

Tails instantly began to eat the banana slices placed in front of him as Sonic added a glass of warm milk to the meal, then returned to his own breakfast when his toast popped up.

"Hey buddy," Sonic said, buttering up his toast.

"Yeah?" Tails replied, swallowing the slices and reaching out for the milk glass.

"I thought we could go for a walk today." Sonic suggested, taking a seat across from Tails, a glass of orange juice and a plate of buttered toast for his stomach's satisfaction. "Where?" Tails asked after he gulped down the milk. Sonic couldn't help but see some scared, worried look in those blue orbs. Did Tails think he was about to be abandoned again?

"Um, I have friends, and I'd like to introduce you to them. Ya are my brother after all, right?" Tails shyly nodded once more, returning to the banana slices. "Well, my friends and I are real close. I think I should let them know of my baby bro, right?" Again, Tails nodded, taking another spoonful of banana slices. "So, I wanna introduce ya to them. We can go after breakfast if you're ready. I got some old boots for ya to wear, and then we can go shopping for ya."

Tails looked at Sonic, still thinking if perhaps this was all a dream. Shopping? For him? His own clothes, items…maybe some toys? It was a pleasant thought, but seeing how things have been turning out for him ever since his life began, he never got his hopes too high until they happened and he witnessed it with his own eyes, but something about this hedgehog had the younger Mobian raise his hopes higher, having trust for him.

Sonic stood up and deposited his empty glass and plate in the sink, then came over and took Tails' glass and bowl to the sink too. "I'll wash those later when you're having your nap." Sonic informed, knowing very well that babies usually took afternoon naps – as did he sometimes after his energy-draining runs. Tails didn't say anything in protest, proving his theory. Turning back over to Tails, Sonic lifted him up into his arms and made his way back to the bedroom where he'll hunt for those boots. Placing Tails safely on the bed, Sonic began to dig through the closet as Tails mindlessly watched.

"Sonic?" Tails asked as Sonic continued to hunt through the closet. "Yeah?" Sonic answered his head still deep in the mess of clothes. "When you said shopping…does that mean…buying stuff…for _me?_"

"Of course it does! We need to get ya some clothes that _fit _ya, get some stuff for _your_ room, and I guess some stuff to keep you busy." _His _room? Alright, now Tails knew this was all fake. Never had he had his own room. Even in the faded memories of the short period with his parents, he was always in _their _bed or on the couch. Tails decided to change the subject, still waiting to _see _all this happen before believing Sonic himself. "Um…Sonic?"

"Yes?"

"Which friend are we meeting?"

"Well, he doesn't live far."

"He?"

"Yeah," Sonic answered. "Hey, remember yesterday? When we were talking 'bout being different?" How could Tails forget? It was the one moment in his life where someone accepted him for who he was. "He's the friend I mentioned who can punch through a rock clean." Tails blue eyes widen. "Wow, he's strong. Is he blue too?"

Sonic couldn't help but chuckle at the blue question. "No," he replied, "he's not blue, but he's red."

"Red like the shirt I'm wearing?"

"Yeah, red like the shirt your – here they are!" Tails was startled by the outburst for a moment, jumping slightly. Sonic emerged out of the closet, a pair of boots two sizes too big for the young fox in his hands. The boots were rubber, probably built for the rainy damp weather, to splash in puddles. Sonic walked over to Tails and helped the kit place on the boots.

Sonic then looked at Tails. He now wore a pair of rubber boots – large, but they were footwear that protected his feet – and a red t-shirt that seemed long-sleeved on Tails. The nine-year-old grinned, pleased with his work. "Alright buddy, let's go for a walk." Sonic said, holding out a hand for Tails. Tails took it and leaped off the bed.

The weather outside was warm and the sun kept itself high and bright, hopefully not breaking out into a storm like yesterday. The two were walking towards one of the various islands located on the stimulating, non-human inhabited planet of Mobius, Angel Island. The island was a floating piece of land, told to be floating by a giant glowing stone emerald, but this fact was never proved to be true.

"So, your friend lives on this island?" Tails asked as he and Sonic continued walking, hand-in-hand, on the detached, hovering piece of land. Sonic nodded. "Yes, he's an important guy."

"Ooh, is he a superhero like you?"

Sonic chuckled. Ever since the two-tailed kit discovered that his new big brother was able to run at the speed of sound (possibly faster if he wished) due to yesterday's piggy-back ride, Tails wanted to know more. Sonic had explained how he used his ability to help the people of Mobius almost instantly earning Tails to call him a "superhero". Sonic didn't really note himself as a _hero _– just an everyday citizen who helped others, especially when it came to his worst enemy (who he had not yet informed Tails of).

"Yes, he does help me. His strength comes in handy." Sonic replied after his short chuckling. Tails seemed to say "wow" with his eyes and he returned looking forward to where the two were heading. They continued their walk until Tails noticed that Sonic began to slow down his walking pace, probably them being close to their destination. Slowing down, the two made a turn around some trees and that's when Tails' eyes lit up like a child's would on Christmas Day. What stood there was a tall stone hill, completed with dug-in steps that lead all the way to the top. The stone-like stool building was evenly sliced on all sides, and at the top where the steps lead up to was the biggest jewel Tails has ever seen, seeing that the large emerald was at least a true part of the tale. The emerald glowed brightly, never dimming down a second, shining and reflected the silent forest around it. But something else caught the kit's eye, noticing a small figure leaning against the gem in the shadows.

Sonic smiled, "Hey! Knux!" The figure moved slightly, being annoyed by the outburst. "Yo, Knucklehead, get up!" Sonic called again. Hearing what seemed as a growl of some sort, Tails got frightened and hid behind Sonic, wondering why his brother was disturbing the creature. The figure moved over, having some of the sun's light reveal a shade of red and a violet eye. In an all-too quick move, the figure leaped into the air and returned, standing in front of Sonic. The "figure" turned out to be a young, small red echidna with violet eyes. His "hair" was in short locks that reached to his cheekbones, barley touching his shoulders much like the short quills Sonic had. His shoes looked rather funny, almost Lego-like – and his gloves had no fingers like his or Sonic's (even if Tails wasn't wearing gloves at the moment). Instead, the gloves had two sharp points where his knuckles would be.

The echidna smiled. "Hey Sonic," he grinned. Looking over the purple-eyed creature, Tails realized that Sonic wasn't joking when he said his friend was as red as the shirt he was currently wearing, and seeing his tightly-clutched palms, it was no wonder he was able to "punch through a rock clean". But, he didn't seem too friendly despite the smile and that he seemed no older than Sonic, but was a few inches taller.

Hiding behind Sonic didn't make his invisibility act perfect as the echidna spotted the kit easily, possibly by one of his bushy tails. "Yo, whose the fox boy?" the red echidna questioned. Sonic smiled and turned in a way, moving slightly to reveal Tails' face to the creature. "Knuckles, this is my bro Tails – Tails, this is my best friend, Knuckles."

Tails shyly revealed a small smile and waved, still trying to hide behind Sonic. "H-hi," Tails whispered. Knuckles smiled once more, "Hey kid." Knuckles then looked away from Tails and looked at Sonic, smirking. "So, you've adopted a fox?" Knuckles asked, crossing his arms. Sonic shrugged, "I guess I did."

"Funny, never thought of you to be one of the parenting type." Knuckles teased.

"First time for everything, man," Sonic replied, smiling towards Knuckles.

Tails however, was looking around at his surroundings. He really enjoyed the scene. "Um…Mister…" Tails said quietly, getting the attention of the echidna and his brother. Knuckles interrupted the fox, holding up a hand to silence him as he rested the other on his hip. "Whoa kid, I'm only ten. Just call me by my name, 'kay?"

"Okay," Tails agreed. "Um, Knuckles?" Tails tried again, "This is a really nice island, is it yours?"

Knuckles grinned at the fox, crossing his arms yet again. "Well, no, it's not my island, but my kind has been here for years."

"Why?"

"Because, we have to guard the Master Emerald – you know if that gem is ever stolen, the whole island will fall into the sea below, and I wouldn't be able to call myself a Guardian if I let that happen." Knuckles informed. Tails' sky blue eyes widen. "Wow! So you're a Guardian of the biggest gem in the world _and _a superhero?" Knuckles raised a brow at the 'superhero' part. He looked towards Sonic who shrugged with a grin, "My bro calls me a superhero because of my speed and what I do – and I told him of you."

Knuckles snorted and turned to the fox. "So, ya know of what we do?" Tails nodded, "Yes, you two protect the people. Sonic told me you're very strong, so I believe you can protect that big jewel behind you." Knuckles nodded. He noticed how Tails was observing the gem that sat high above the stone alter. "Is that jewel yours?" Tails asked. Knuckles looked at the Master Emerald for a moment before turning back to his two visitors. "No, not really, I just guard it and keep it safe." Knuckles hesitated for a moment, then asked, "Hey kid…do ya wanna see the emerald?" Tails ears perked up, nodding excitedly. "Okay then, I'm gonna allow you to see the Master Emerald, but no touching, understand?"

Tails threw both hands behind his back and repeated, "No touching." Knuckles smirked and allowed Tails to run past him towards the stairs that led up the alter. It was when Tails ran by him that Knuckles actually noticed _two _tails. His pupils shrank a size, looking back over to Sonic who was still smiling proudly. "He has _two _tails?"

"Hey, your _red_ and I'm _blue_. Tell me two tails is the strangest thing you've seen on this planet." Sonic replied, surely. "Besides," Sonic added, "I thought perhaps the name gave ya a clue. Don't our names do the same?" Knuckles looked at Sonic curiously, "Where'd ya find the kit anyway, Sonic?"

"Yesterday in the forest…c'mon Knux, everyone deserves a chance, so I'm giving Tails one. Interesting fact 'bout his tails, he told me he could fly with them – I haven't seen him fly yet but I know he wouldn't lie."

The two looked back over to the two-tailed kit, seeing him struggling to climb the stone steps. To the two 'superheroes', they were nothing to take on, but for a two-year-old it was more of a challenge. Suddenly, Tails foot slipped off balance. Sonic was about to run at wind's speed to grab his bro before he fell when Tails began to spin his twin tails together, lifting him up in midair, saving him from the fall. The two watched as the kit flew up to the very top of the alter, landing right before the emerald.

"Okay, so he _does _fly." Knuckles said. Sonic, still in his running position, turned to his friend and said, "Race ya to the top!" He then ran at sound's speed, up the steps. "Hey! That's cheating!" Knuckles called before leaping into the air. He landed merely a couple seconds after Sonic's arrival right next to the Blue Blur himself. "I win!" was all Sonic said. "Only 'coz of that head-start," Knuckles pointed out.

"Wow! This is such a nice jewel, Knuckles." Tails said, his eyes glimmering at the gem's radiant light. Turning around, Tails faced the two older Mobians. "I bet bad people like robbers have tried to steal it, right? But I bet you protected the jewel." Tails smiled.

Knuckles nodded, walking closer to the gem, placing a gloved hand on it. "Yep, and it's my job to make sure they don't. There's though _one _thief who doesn't give up. I never got _her_ name, but she's a white bat, probably a few years older than me. She wears a stupid dark dress with a heart on it and matching shoes, but she sure wants this jewel."

_Knuckles stood before the emerald as usual, his violet eyes looking around the obscure forest. The only light was of the full moon that hung overhead and the glowing Master Emerald behind him. Knuckles couldn't hear anything, and surely didn't see anything, but the wind informed him someone was there. The wind softly blew, moving his dreadlocks about his face, but it smelled different tonight. Instead of the usual grassy pine smell of the trees, he smelled a creamy vanilla scent. He growled to himself._

"_Where are you? I know you're here!" Knuckles called out._

"_Well, look whose guarding techniques are as sharp as his looks." A youthful, feminine voice said. Knuckles looked around, confused to who spoke. Hunting for the source, the voice came once more, "Up here redhead." Knuckles looked up, following the voice, and surely, sitting on one of the various stretching branches, sat a young girl. She jumped out of the trees, landing right in front of Knuckles. It was with the moon and the emeralds' light, he was able to identify her as a snowy-white bat with small black silk wings. She wore a stupid looking dress that matched the dark of night with a pink heart on her chest and matching shoes. She smiled towards Knuckles, not fearing him at all. _

"_Well, aren't you a cutie." She teased. "What're you doing on my island bat-girl?" Knuckles demanded. She placed a hand on her chest, "Why, is that anyway to treat a fine lady?" Knuckles glared at her, "I don't see a lady, only a rug rat." The bat frowned, acting hurt but Knuckles knew very well it was all an act. "Geez, too bad your personality isn't as kind as your eyes." The way her voice spoke smoothly and how she seemed all unaffected to his warning stance got Knuckles all the more irritated with her presence. _

"_I'll give you three seconds to get off my island or I'll give you a reason to hide in the shadows – so no one can see the black-eyes I'll give you!" _

"_My, my, don't you know how to treat your guests. But anyway, I didn't come for you. There's something much more lovely here besides you sweetie, and that's the glorious gem behind you." The bat replied, grinning as she fluttered her eyes. Knuckles took a fighting stance. "I won't let your grubby hands touch my emerald." _

"_Let's see if your fighting skills are as good as your looks." _

"That was the first time I seen her, but she came other times, at least five now. I doubt she'll give up, but each fight, I was always able to keep her away, but boy she can fight for a girl." Knuckles informed. There was a soft grumbling noise as Tails placed a tiny hand on his tummy. "Erm…I'm hungry."

Sonic nodded and looked over to Knuckles. "I gotta get Tails home; he needs a nap after lunch. I'll visit ya another day Knux." Sonic said, picking up Tails and placing him on his shoulders. Knuckles nodded. "I'll see ya 'round, Sonic."

Sonic looked over to Knuckles, "And don't worry over that bat-girl, I know she'll never get the Master Emerald with you guarding it." Knuckles grinned, waving goodbye as Sonic sped off with Tails on his shoulders. Knuckles watched as his friends left the Master Emerald. He had to admit, he liked that fox-kid. With the two gone, and Knuckles being alone once more, the ten-year-old sat down and settled himself leaning against the emerald in a resting position. Unknowingly, above the Guardian's head, a twelve-year-old bat relaxed, hanging upside down in the wall of leaves surrounding her. She smiled to herself, "I'll soon have that emerald…"

**Here's the second part! I hope the flashback was easy to understand, I thought it would be cute to add in Rouge, she plays a part in later oneshots. Yep! This is going to be a series of oneshots, so if y'all enjoyed "A Walk in the Rain" and this here oneshot, then you'll wanna read on. The next oneshot is called "A Walk into Brotherhood" and since I'm so nice, I'll give a sneak-peek!**

_Sonic sat at the table, wondering to himself about what he had been thinking about this morning. Tails needed a room of his own, clothing that fit him, toys to keep occupied, and other stuff toddlers required. He thought to himself, wondering how he was going to be able to do it all. Sitting at his table alone, his gaze ended up on the paper that hung on his fridge. On the paper bared numbers of his friends. An idea came, going over to the phone, Sonic dialed the six-year-olds' number…_

**Does it sound worth reading? I hope so 'coz it's the next oneshot to be posted. Please R&R and no flames! Flames will only be taken out with my hose. Thanks for reading! Sorry I have to go so soon, but there's a certain kit that needs to take a nap ^^**


End file.
